


Come catch me.

by uncontrollablyyours



Series: my world is dust without you [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: BatCat, Batman - Freeform, F/M, catwoman - Freeform, i miss them, passive aggressive flirting, that's their trademark baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncontrollablyyours/pseuds/uncontrollablyyours
Summary: His body was hard, his muscles toned. Almost like marble. And yet if she pressed her finger hard enough, the warmth of him reminded her of how he felt during their nights together. The feel of his body around hers. It made her smile.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: my world is dust without you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194788
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Come catch me.

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by the short little film, Catch Me. Also there are some lines which are inspired from Joker (2008).

“Yes, and the matinee show was just grand, Bruce. Nothing really compares to the Gotham Opera, you know. I’ve been to the one in Metropolis, and it’s not bad, but dear heavens was I bored out of my mind. There’s just no culture. It’s all very pathetic, and I just…”

Bruce took another sip from his glass. He didn’t really plan on drinking tonight, but the mindless chatter that surrounded him was unnerving. He thought he would have gotten used to it by now, but it was just one after the other. The young billionaire playboy act had its fun, he’ll admit. But most of the time it was silently excruciating. And exhausting.

“Brucie, this is our song! We have to dance to this one!” Glenda said, whisking him away. He set down his drink just in time. He didn’t even realize that he and Glenda _had_ a song. She was one of the many Gotham socialites who reveled in these fleeting hours of getting drunk and dressing up. At some point or another, they all start to look the same.

They danced for a while, with Bruce saying something funny and Glenda trying her best to fake a laugh. It was painful. She danced fine, but Bruce found the whole affair to be tiring. By the time the song ended, Bruce was already considering to slip away for a moment. However, as soon as the final notes chimed in, another girl was already tapping his shoulder and asking for the next dance.

This was going to be a long night.

At some point in the evening, he had decided to give up on looking for her. She didn't show up all the time, anyway. But it had been quite some time since he'd seen her, and he would admit to having missed even just the sight of her. The ballroom was filled with people. Earlier a lady in a green dress and short hair caught his attention, and he'd thought it was her. It wasn't. He knew even before she turned her head.

He danced with three or four more before charmingly admitting that his feet were starting to ache. He took another sip from his glass. He saw Alfred by the tables, carrying a tray. Bruce was walking towards him when another group stepped in front of him, with urgent questions on the designer of his suit and the rumors of a yacht by the harbor.

Finally, Alfred caught his eye. Bruce ticked his head to the side ever so slightly, it was almost unnoticeable. But a look of recognition of Alfred’s face and the fact that he picked up a tray of pretty looking hors d'oeuvres told Bruce he got the message.

While the ladies were fanning over the pretty dishes, Bruce quickly slipped away from the ballroom. He would have to thank Alfred later for the rescue. He let out a breath at the comforting silence outside the room. His feet brought him to west wing, where he knew the manor would be empty. Hopefully, he could have a few minutes of silence in the parlor before enduring the final hours of the evening.

The moment Bruce opened the door, he knew someone was there. He stood for a moment, trying to assess the situation. There was a vault at the bottom of the family portrait, behind the sofa. It didn’t contain anything that was of irreplaceable value—just some jewelry that he kept store of in the event he offered some to his numerous dates over the past few months to stir some action in the tabloids.

Suddenly she was there. He knew that she revealed herself completely on purpose—if she wanted to be hidden, she would. She stood up, slowly, a coy smile on her lips and her eyes dancing with mischief. Her cat suit hugged her body beautifully, and the look in her eyes told Bruce she was aware of it.

There it was. The moments before the chaos. The silent seconds that seemed to go on as if time was on pause. He looked at her. Carrying a bag on her shoulders, obviously indicating that the vault was empty. It was fine. Bruce didn’t really care about the jewelry. Somehow, he knew that she didn’t, either. Selina liked pretty things, but Bruce knew they weren’t her taste. He looked at her. She looked beautiful.

“Come catch me,” she said before jumping out the window.

* * *

Selina was running.

She couldn’t quite wipe the smile from her face, knowing well enough that the Bat was coming any minute now. She had just exited the manor with ease. She felt the wind on her face, her limbs constricting with the excitement of the chase. She knew well enough that earlier, Bruce was suffering silently in the ballroom, with another party. Sometimes, she would drop by, put on a dress and pretend she fit in exactly with them. They shared those moments of the act, and Selina knew Bruce was thankful for that—even if he wouldn’t admit it.

She didn’t know if he’d be thankful for this, though. If she really wanted to strike a nerve, she’d steal from the vault in the bedroom upstairs, where she knew some of his mother’s jewelry was kept. But she didn’t want to do that. Doing that would lead to a conversation, to a discussion. Eventually, it would be like looking at a mirror. And they would just look at each other and see themselves.

Well, Selina was already aware of that. And she knew he was too. So for now, she just wanted to have fun.

She didn’t know what it was exactly, but she felt he was already there. She could always feel his presence somehow. It was foolish of her to try to explain it. He was running after her, and the smile on her face widened.

She willed herself to go faster. The thrill of the chase was addicting. But what made it worth her while was the fact that it was _him_ after her. 

She took a turn at the city streets, entering a building she knew was abandoned. It was dark inside. She slowed down, walking to a corner of the room close to the window. From here, she could see the city lights illuminate his face. Behind the white slits at his eyes, she wasn’t always sure what he was thinking. She supposes if they weren’t there, she would be able to tell what he was thinking. But it didn’t bother her much, anyway. Interpreting him from only the lower areas of his face was a fun challenge.

And if she was right, he wasn’t _that_ mad at her. Maybe not even a little.

“Hand it over, Selina,” his drawled. She liked it when he said her name like that.

“Don’t pretend as if this means anything to you,” she replied, referring to the bag in her hand.

“Still doesn’t mean you can steal it.”

She walked over to him, slowly. She took a good look at him. She found it rather funny, sometimes. Not the costume, but more of the exposed area of his face. He was draped in black, terrifying, scary, striking fear into the hearts of criminals. But he left a window of perfection, just below the mask. The perfect chin. The perfect mouth. Selina just couldn’t find it in herself to get scared when she was looking at that.

She was in front of him now. Her fingers traced his chest, teasing. “When has that ever mattered to me?”

He was looking down at her, the inches of their height between them. She could feel him watching her face, scrutinizing her expression. She smiled a little at the thought.

“I was hoping you would be there earlier,” his words were barely audible. Thankfully the distance between them wasn’t much.

“I was,” Selina answered.

“You know what I mean.”

“I was bored. If I went, all dolled up, having conversations with the likes of them, I’d get even more bored.” Her fingers were going down, slowly, and she could feel him still slightly. “But, as you can see now, I may have felt bad with you all alone there, suffering in silence. So I came to fetch you.” _And I missed you_ , she thought in her head. Her fingers lingered above his belt. His body was hard, the muscles toned. Almost like marble. And yet if she pressed her finger enough, the warmth of him reminded her of how he felt during their nights together. The feel of his body around hers. The small smile that she loved playing on his lips. the occasionally playful glint in his eye. It made her smile more.

“I missed you,” her words were barely audible. Thankfully the distance between them wasn’t much.

The bag she was carrying dropped to the floor as his hands went to her waist, pulling her close. His lips settled perfectly on hers. He still tasted like the champagne he was drinking earlier. She felt his hands on her legs, and she moaned. It hadn’t been long since this, but too long for her liking. She missed the way he held her. It always felt like she was right where she was supposed to be. She missed the way he kissed her. The way his lips were always chasing after hers, the way he tasted like everything nice in the world. And she wasn’t given much niceness in this world.

Saying that she missed him was an understatement.

When they pulled away, she found her hands on his face. Her gloved hand caressed his chin softly. “Bat,” she whispered. She could feel his breath fanning her cheek, his mouth slightly parted. Behind those white slits, she knew that his complete attention was on her, hanging on what she would say next.

“Come catch me.”

She lunged for the bag and ran up the staircase, rushing for the rooftops. Immediately, she felt him already chasing behind her. This night had just begun.

They were hopping off rooftops, now. At some point in the night, they always were.


End file.
